Lucky Duck
Lucky (The most important character in Lucky Duck'') ''said it is A tub toy tale. And it is also Disney Junior's first ever original special (Produced in CGI; With the running time of about fouty-five minutes), that was premiered on June 6, 2014 on the WATCH Disney Junior app and online, then offically premiered as The Magical World of Disney Junior's family special event on June 20, 2014 at 7:00pm on Disney Junior the Channel (After the airing of the 2002 Walt Disney Pictures' animated feature Lilo & Stitch; and before the rerun of the special half-hour episode of Jake and the Never Land Pirates.) and on June 21, 2014 as the encore presentation on Disney Junior on Disney Channel (Before the all new episode of Doc McStuffins.) It is created for Disney Junior at Corus Entertainment's Nelvana Studios. Synopsis Offical Lucky, a small rubber duck (Voiced by Christian Borle), prepares to leave the toy factory where he was born to be shipped to the store when, because of Code S (a faulty whistle), it is immediately trashed. By dint of pugnacity, he still manages to return a box of toys ready to board a boat. New twist of fate: Lucky inadvertently pass overboard! Then he will have to face all the dangers always pursuing the same goal: to find the perfect home. A plucky rubber duck is thrown off a cargo ship during a storm, and teams up with a pair of tub toy friends (Snap the Turtle by Tom Carraugh and Flo the hippo (Voiced by Megan Hilty)) on an adventure to find a home. Cable and Satelite Tossed from a cargo ship, a unflappable yellow rubber tub toy duck named Lucky (Voiced by Christian Borle) meets two other tub toys (The green rubber tub toy shy turtle named Snap by Tom Carraugh and the pink rubber tub toy hippo named Flo by [[Megan Hilty|Megan Hilty]]) while trying to find the perfect home. Plot (Need someone to describe) Can someone describe all three halves? First Half We fade from black to the waters of the North Atlantic Ocean, somewhere in the (Don't know what country) coast, as the first song starts directly. I don't know the rest Second Half To be described. Thrid Half To be described. Production (Coming Soon) Coming soon Crew (Needs Expansion) Opening Titles *Written by the WGA's (Writers Guild of America's)-award winner Michael G. Stern, who previously worked on Playhouse Disney's (Now Disney Junior's) Imagination Movers. *Directed by Don Kim, who previously worked on The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, from Nelvana and Hasbro Studios for the Hub Network's Hub Bub programming block (Now Discovery Channel's daytime programing). Closing Credits *More crew coming soon. *Executive Producers: Irene Weibei and Colm Bohm. **They currently worked on Mike the Knight for Nick Jr. (U.S.) and Treehouse (Canada). *Presented in Dolby Digital. **The celebrities' voiceovering were approved by ACTRA (Canada). *© 2014 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All rights reserved. Voice Cast 'With the Voices of' There are three celebrity voices from Broadway, New York, on Television and on screen *Christian Borle (NBC's Smash) as the leader of the quack; Lucky the tub toy duck with the broken squeaker (fixed at the ending) *Tom Cavanagh as Snap the shy turtle tub toy *Megan Hilty (9 to 5; NBC's Smash; The Pirate Fairy) as Flo the hippo tub toy 'And With the Voices of (Needs Expansion)' *Milton Barnes as the tub toy Shark *Gage Munroe as Danny the human **? ? as his father *To be described for the rest. Casting and ADR Character Voices Directed by Maria Estrada Recorded by the crew at Pomann Sound (in ?,?; Including Max Conklin, Brain Gallant, Justin Kaupp and more) Original Songs and Score Songwriters/Producers This special features six all new original songs (Including three reprises for two for one/Two for one; Total of nine) were written by the songwriting team of Rick Garcia and William V. Malpede (They worked on the 2011 Oscar-winning CGI-Animated feature Rango that feature, it features music by [[Hans Zimmer]]) and produced by Garcia, Malpede and Lori Mozilo. Original Score The score is composed by Frederik Wiedmann (Who worked on Green Lantern: The Animated Series for Cartoon Network's DC Universe.) Original Songs *Life's Comin' at Ya' Now **Performed by (UNKNOWN MALE PERFORMER) *I'm a Lucky Duck (and very briefly reprise) **Performed by the solo of Christian Borle (Lucky) *Tub Toy Twist **Performed by Milton Barnes (The shark tub toy) *Dolphin Ride **Performed by (UNKNOWN MALE PERFORMER) *Through the Fog **Performed by the duet of Christian Borle (Lucky) and Gage Munroe (Danny) *Friends Will See You Through (and two reprises) **Full Song: Performed by the duet of Megan Hilty (Flo) and Tom Cavanagh (Snap) **Reprises (Includng the closing credits): Performed by the trio of Cavanagh, Hilty and Christian Borle (Lucky) Trivia (Add More) *This is Disney Junior's first ever original special to be premiered around the world. *This special introduces the brand-new format created for the first time in television. *This is the second time that Borle and Hilty appearing at the same time together. **The first was the NBC hit series Smash. *On all promos and most bumpers (except some bumpers) of this special, Lucky is floating on the river from the end of The Magcial World of Disney Junior intro. *'Logo Variation:' At the end of the closing credits to the special, the bubbles appears at the bottom floating up to wipe (The horizonal fade, sliding up) from it to the 2004-present Nelvana closing logo (Shortened; 2005 byline; Without haze.) **Afterwards, it cuts to the cut-shortened Disney Junior logo. Gallery ''Main Article: Lucky Duck/Gallery '' Articles Talking About the Special *Animation Magazine article #1 *Animation Magazine Article #2 *The Disney Blog article Category:Television specials Category:Lucky Duck Category:Produced at Nelvana (A Corus Entertainment Company) Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Articles needing improvement